Punishment
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Komui thinks Allen tainted Lenalee. So Komui takes matters into his own hands. Warning: Non-Con


**I wrote this for the DM kink meme. **

**Sorry if it's really crappy. And it's kind of short. I was trying to do other request when I wrote it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. And I never will. **

"Allen!" Lenalee called as she walked into the cafeteria. "Komui Nee-san's looking for you! He needs to talk to you about the last mission."

"Ehh? Did he find out about us sharing a room?"

"I think the finder told him. Don't worry about it though. I already told him you didn't try anything so I think you'll be fine." The girl smiled at him before walking away.

Komui's Office:

"Komui? Sir, are you in? Lenalee told me you needed to see me?" The silver eyed boy asked as he peered through the doorway to the chief's office door before entering. The door slammed shut, locking him inside. "What the-?" He was yanked forward by Komui grabbing his collar to take him farther into the room and away from the door.

"Allen, I just need you to tell me one thing."

"Hmm?" The boy stared at the man waiting for an explanation.

"Tell me what happened between you and Lenalee!" He demanded.

"Well nothing sir," he tried to get the older man to loosen the death grip on his collar, "We just shared a room because the hotel was short on them, and if we hadn't the finder wouldn't have had anywhere to stay!" Komui gave the boy a looked before continuing, "And I slept on the floor. Nothing happened between us!"

"That's not what I'm worried about. Now pull down your pants."

"What? But-!"

" Pull them down. Now. And put this on," he handed the silver eyed boy a blindfold before taking a step back to watch. "Well? What're you waiting for?"

Allen gave the blindfold a skeptical look, then looked at Komui who was completely serious. He unbuckled his pants before putting the blindfold on. He didn't want to see Komui's face as he pulled the down. With one last big breath, he pushed them down and let them pool at his ankles. He stood waiting, in front of Komui, in his long shirt and boxers.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Allen could feel the older man's breath on his ear as he grabbed one of Allen's gloved hands and closing something cold and metallic around it. He then pulled that hand backwards far enough for him to attach the cuff to his other hand.

"Komui! What're y-?!"

"Shh," he said as he ground his hips into the younger boys back. "This is what you get for spending too much time with my dear Lenalee…" He leaned forward and grabbed Allen's still soft cock. "Not hard yet, hmm?" He slowly began kneading and stroking the organ through the thin fabric. To Allen's horror, he as slowly becoming hard under the older man's touch. His body was betraying him. "Well, good enough I suppose. Now, bend over my desk. Hesitantly and uncoordinatedly, Allen took a step forward in the direction he thought the desk to be. Komui pushed him the rest of the way before mumbling in a voice full of lust, "Bend over."

The boy didn't move.

Komui grabbed the link part between the handcuffs with one hand, and pressed the other between the boy's shoulder blades and shoved him into the paper coated desk. " Now tell me," he said as he fingered the waistband of his boxers, "That you'll stop spending so much time with Lenalee."

"But she's my friend-!"

He frowned, " Not the answer I'm looking for I'm afraid. Guess I'll have to force you to say it. But don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled down the fabric revealing pale skin, "Last chance…" The boy didn't speak, but buried his face in the papers. Komui sighed and Allen could hear fabric being pushed away, "Have it your way." It wasn't as if Allen didn't know what Komui was about to do, he'd done it with Kanda many times, It was that he was unprepared. Komui spread his cheeks and placed himself at the tight entrance. "Still won't say it?" He sighed, "It didn't have to be this way ya' know," He stated as he violently thrust into the boy burying himself completely all at once. Allen let out a low scream at the pain of the penetration as tears welled up in his covered eyes. He wasn't stretched. No lube. Nothing but the tearing of muscles.

"Ahh! Please! Stop, It hurts!"

"I told you already, It didn't have to be like this. You're just too stubborn. And tight." He whispered as he adjusted his hips. Allen felt like he was being torn in half. Without waiting for the boy for the boy to loosen up, Komui pulled out and thrust in again. It didn't hurt as much as the first thrust because of the newly formed lubrication of Allen's blood.

They remained like that until Komui decided how much time was enough for Allen to adjust. Then he began again, this time aiming for Allen's sweet spot. Komui was rewarded with a sharp cry as he thrust against the boy's prostate. With each thrust, the boy's cries became more desperate. Komui reached Around Allen's hips to stroke his neglected length. At that, the screamed. It took all of two minutes for him to release into Komui's all to willing hand because of the combined stimulations. The older man followed not long after, spilling inside the boy, and pulling away to watch it leak out. Satisfied, he took off the handcuffs and cleaned him up. Then he pulled the blindfold away revealing puffy red eyes.

"That's nothing to cry about. Next time it'll be worse. So don't let me hear you slept in the same room as Lenalee again." Allen pulled up his pants and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before leaving.

"Allen!" Lenalee said trying to catch up to him, "Why are you limping?

"Oh, it was just a rough night with Kanda." Lenalee blushed and didn't ask anything as they continued walking to the cafeteria. "Umm…Lenalee? How many other exorcists have you shared rooms with?" Allen asked slightly concerned.

She looked at him curiously," Um, well when Kanda and I were younger we used to share a room all the time. And I had to share one with Lavi on a mission a year ago. No one since then but you, why? Did you get in trouble with Komui Nee-san? He's such a jerk! I'm nineteen I can defend myself perfectly fine!" She turned to Allen, "Oh! I mean, not that I don't trust you guys or anything because I definitely do!" She pouted. When she saw Lavi across the cafeteria she politely excused herself and made her way over to him.

Allen walked over to the table Kanda was sitting at and sat across from him. "Hey Kanda? Have you ever shared a room with Lenalee?" He choked on the tea he was drinking and turned a shade of purple before putting his "I don't care" face back on.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you got caught?"

Allen scratched his head before nodding. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen."

Allen's jaw dropped. "But that's illegal!" He hissed.

"Lavi was seventeen."

"What the hell's wrong with that guy?!"

"But," Kanda continued, "That time Komui was right. It was worse for him than us. He couldn't walk for two weeks. Lenalee didn't know what was wrong. Still doesn't."

"Do they still sleep together?" Allen half whispered. Kanda nodded. "Then why'd he do that to me if Lenalee already had a lover?!"

Kanda smirked, "You're just on his list."

**END**

**Yeah that was pretty…horrible. I hate myself. My stories are so full of phail it's not even funny.**

**Please review.**


End file.
